


In His Shoes

by PrinsesaChan



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsesaChan/pseuds/PrinsesaChan
Summary: Can you imagine if you wake up one day and you’re given all access to your number one idol and your one and only ship? It was all a fangirl could ever want and more. But, it comes with a pricey twist - body switch!





	In His Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change depending on the progress of the story. Please don't let the inclusion of an original character deter you from checking this out!

**CHAPTER ONE - NAYANA...?**

 

* * *

 

 

“ _OH. MEE. GAHD!_ LOOK AT THE HEARTS COMING OUT OF ONG’S EYES WHILE HE’S LOOKING AT NIEL-OPPA!” screamed Hana in her yet another fangirl-crazy episode.

“They literally just glanced at each other. I don’t even think they actually looked at each other,” reasoned Jinhee, Hana’s best friend and fellow Wanna One fanatic. Jinhee rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. “Plus, can’t you see that one person in the middle?” she said pointing at the screen. “How is that an OngNiel moment when Sungwoon basically cockblocks them?”

Hana giggled, patting Jinhee on the back. “Sungwoon is basically a “heart”. He represents the love between Ong and Niel-oppa. OngNiel is Science, after all.”

Jinhee groaned. “You’re seriously so delusional that most of your words don’t even make sense as a whole. Daniel is younger than you and you kept calling him ‘oppa’. Also, I’m telling you that moment,” she paused the video clip they were watching and poked the screen to get her point across, “is more of a NielWoon or an OngWoon moment.”

“Nope!” Hana held up her hand as if halting whatever thoughts were running through Jinhee’s brain. Those are just fake ships. Make believe. Wait, scratch that. You can’t even call them fake because they don’t exist at all!”

And thus, it was the typical exchange between two friends who had been quite obsessed with the group Wanna One. Both in their mid-twenties, they’ve been following the 11-member group since Produce 101. Hana had always been a devoted Kang Daniel fan and a hardcore shipper of OngNiel. Jinhee, on the other hand, stated that she’s forever an OT11 Wannable. She may casually ship some members but nothing too drastic and dramatic like her best friend. And while Jinhee was used to Hana’s fanaticism, she would still get befuddled at her best friend’s ability to view “OngNiel” with rose-tinted glasses. For Hana, every single Wanna One moment was a potential OngNiel moment.

So, can you just imagine if you wake up one day and given all access to your number one idol and your one and only ship? Well for Hana, it was all a fangirl could ever want and then more. One moment she was sure she was falling from passing out. The next moment she was face to face with Ong Seongwoo, hovering above her with a concerned look.

Hana blinked and blinked. Her vision was slight blurry at first, but those three mole-constellation came into view like stars glistening brightly. Ong Seongwoo’s face inched closer, a look of concern etched on his chiseled features. All Hana could do was wail in excitement. She jumped from wherever she was lying; a shrill yelp came out of her lips. She couldn’t help it. _It. Was. Friggin. Ong!_ in front of her! But, the words that Ong Seongwoo uttered made Hana confused and puzzled.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

_Hyung?_

“Sungwoon-hyung, something wrong?” Seongwoo continued to ask.

_Sung… woon… hyung…? Huh?_

What happened next nearly made Hana experience a heart attack. A heavy arm was placed around her slender frame. She turned her neck so fast, she was sure she snapped a nerve or two. In front of her—using her as an arm rest—was none other than Kang Daniel. Her Goddaniel. Her Niel-oppa!

“Hyung~” Daniel cooed… well at least to her ears it sounded like a coo. His deep voice was sexier in person. “We’ve been trying to wake you up. We’ll be up soon for the photoshoot.”

Hana stifled an oncoming shriek threatening to escape her lips by covering her mouth with two hands. Kang Daniel was too close for comfort. She could see every pore and hair on his rather flawless skin. His invigorating scent filled her nostrils and she wanted that smell permanently stuck in her nose. Also, her body had a mind of its own.

She lifted her feet to stand on tiptoes. Her face inched closer and closer to her Kang Daniel. Within seconds, she felt her nose touching the skin of his neck.

It caught her idol by surprise. “Uhhh… Hyung, what are you doing?” Daniel asked with confusion plastered all over his face. It took him a millisecond before stepping away as Hana kept nuzzling her nose on his neck.

“Hyung, did you just smell Niel?” Ong asked with equal bafflement, if not more.

_Hyung? Why do they keep calling me that?_

“It’s just…” Hana trailed off, fully knowing her actions were still unacceptable. Even if she’s a self-proclaimed most loyal Daniel fangirl, she knew that she shouldn’t be invading his personal space. But, can you really blame her? “Sorry, Niel-oppa,” with a sheepish smile, she apologized to her idol, who’s actually younger than her.

“Niel-oppa?” both Ong and Daniel questioned in synchronicity.

Ong scratched his head. “Sungwoon-hyung, what is happening with you?”

_Sungwoon-hyung?I_

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Hana finally asked, annoyed.

She didn’t need to hear their answers. From her peripheral vision, Hana caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. A strange sensation travelled through her body from the tip of her toes to the middle parting of her scalp. It felt like her whole being was enveloped in flames.

She felt hot. Suddenly, every inch of her skin felt different. There was something in between her legs that she’s itching to check out right there and then. The face staring right back at her was a strange one. Familiar but definitely a stranger to her ‘usual face’. She raised a hand; the reflection followed suit. She scratched her face, so did the reflection.

Ha Sungwoon was scratching her face. Ha Sungwoon was staring right back at her, doing every single action she did. She’s inside Sungwoon’s body.

Or rather, Hana just became Ha Sungwoon.

 


End file.
